SOS
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: menembus visinya yang berkabut, kei menemukan tetsurou duduk di kursi kamar layaknya dedemit penunggu kamarnya.


**SOS**

**haikyuu © furudate haruichi**  
_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Netra Kei mengerjap terbuka, disambut dentuman yang menggila di pelipis, denyut bertransportasi dari otak ke syaraf pelipis dan sebaliknya. Ugh, terkutuklah dengan minuman tidak ringan yang ia curi diam-diam dari lemari khusus botol-botol berlikuid alkohol. Dia ingat, semalam ia mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya, berjingkat dengan kaki berselaput kaos kaki motif T-Rex, memilih botol yang isinya paling berwarna, dan meneguk satu kali langsung dari mulut botol.

Umur Kei masih belum mencapai kepala dua sehingga ia hanya memilih minuman berdasarkan observasi tidak jelas; bahwa minuman yang angka persennya tinggi selalu yang warnanya bening. Ia hanya melihat dari malam-malam sepi sang ayah yang sering menuang satu slot kecil (ya, satu, karena itu Kei sangat yakin). Kadang ditemani Ibu, tapi kemungkinan terjadi satu banding delapan bulan. Akiteru? Satu banding infinit malah. Minuman keras ekstrak beras saja kakaknya sudah ambruk, apalagi kalau minum satu dari koleksi tequila ayahnya.

Pipi kanannya masih mencium empuknya bantal, dingin udara musim gugur merangkak di sarungnya. Kei coba untuk kembali terlelap, ia lepas satu napas. Sedetik kemudian ia menyesal, bau napasnya membunuh indera olfaktori miliknya. Tiga kedut menghias pangkal hidungnya. Oh, padahal ia hanya menelan sekali, itupun tidak banyak. Hanya icip-icip.

Terpaksa, ia utamakan kenyamanan dan ia paksa tubuhnya untuk duduk. Merangkap napas yang sekali lagi ia hembuskan dengan tangkupan tangan, bau alkohol menusuknya sampai ke pusat syaraf, sedikit membuatnya membuka mata.

"Hei, ini masih malam. Tidur lagi sana."

Mata Kei sontak membuka lebar, dengan nyalang ia sisir sekeliling ruang kamar.

"Yo."

Tetsurou. Duduk di kursi belajar, sisi untuk sandaran diposisikan di depan dada. Melambaikan tangan bersama dengan cengir lebarnya.

Terjebak dengan pusing, Kei tidak berteriak karena reflek. Malah, alkohol membuat rasionalitasnya bekerja. Ia memicingkan mata.

"Kau. Kuroo-san. Apa-apaan kau di kamarku?"

Tetsurou menelengkan kepala ke samping, pupil kecilnya mengeksaminasi, "Mata sipit, kulit berminyak, rambut kusut. Ternyata menaikkan pesonamu, ya."

Kei melempar bantal ke arah Tetsurou yang sayangnya berhasil dihindari. Benda empuk itu menabrak dinding lalu jatuh menimpa deretan buku paket.

"Tidak kena," Tetsurou berani menjulurkan lidah. Kei berdecak tak suka. Bantal yang barusan ia lempar satu-satunya amunisi yang terjangkau olehnya. Semua boneka yang dulu ia bawa ke alam mimpi sudah ia ungsikan ke atas lemari pakaian.

Gerakan melempar itu dengan misterius membuat kepalanya serasa dihantam berkali-kali. Tindak impulsifnya langsung Kei hentikan, ia memilih kembali berbaring. Matanya ia pejam rapat-rapat. Erangan lirih lolos dari spasi bibirnya.

"Eh, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tetsurou sepertinya merubah posisi duduknya, mungkin mendekati ranjang. Entahlah. Berpikir membuat Kei semakin tersiksa.

"Tolong jangan ajak aku bicara. Aku pusing—sekali."

Sisi kiri ranjangnya memberat, ada kehangatan yang asing mendekat. Bintang-bintang menemani Kei dalam pejam, berputar di sana seperti badai besar. Namun pusaran itu mereda sedikit ketika dua pasang jemari menyentuh kedua pelipisnya, memijat dengan lembut di sana.

"Um, Megane-chan," panggilan Tetsurou membuat matanya membuka segaris, "Kau mabuk. Tolong jangan bernapas terlalu keras. Napasmu bisa membunuh singa, tahu."

Bintang-bintang yang membuat pelupuk matanya meradang mulai reda, pijatan Tetsuoru memang mujarab.

"Masa bodoh," tukas Kei tanpa pikir.

"Wah, kalau napas seorang Tsukishima Kei sudah bisa membunuh singa, bagaimana dengan omongannya, coba?" kalimat retoris itu dicandakan oleh Tetsurou, seperti hari-hari biasa ketika Kei sering mencerna candaan itu terlalu dalam. Tapi kini ia merasa rapuh, membuat reflek bertahannya menurun sejenak.

Tanpa diduga, Kei bersendawa. Cukup untuk membawa konsius Tetsurou keluar dari raganya. Oke, kesimpulan malam ini: eksistensi Tsukishima Kei adalah ancaman bagi biosfer Bumi. _No offense_.

Bahu kurus Kei membungkuk dalam duduk. Tubuhnya limbung, tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Dalam diam Kei melempar sumpah serapah pada dirinya sendiri mengapa resistensi minim yang Akiteru punya pada alkohol juga menurun ke dirinya. Ia bersumpah takkan lagi percaya pada Hukum Mendel.

Tiga tepukan lembut menimpa pipinya, "Hei, hei, jangan tidur dulu. Sebentar, kuambilkan obat pusing untukmu."

Entah bagaimana caranya, obat pusing berwarna biru dan segelas air putih ada di tangan Tetsurou. Sebelum mengangsurkan tablet, terlebih dulu ia minumkan air putih pada Kei untuk meredakan napas naga darinya.

"Diminum, cepat," perintah Tetsurou. Kei menelan tablet putih bersamaan dengan sekali teguk air putih.

Kepala Kei menggantung, matanya sudah menyerah pada gravitasi. Ia menyimak jalur air yang mengalir turun di saluran pencernaan. Jeda. "Sudah—lumayan," Kei merasa harus memberi respon atas bantuan kecil Tetsurou.

Ada tangan besar menyelinap di helai pirangnya, mengusapnya hangat. "Baguslah. Sekarang tidur. Besok kamu sekolah, terus ketemu aku siangnya."

"Hah," kekeh Kei tanpa tenaga, "Siapa juga yang kangen."

"Siapa lagi," retoris, lagi. Kei merasa bahunya didorong perlahan ke bawah, kembali dibenamkan di antara selimut. Penghangat itu ditarik sampai ke bawah dagunya. Ia tidak melihat semuanya, hanya merasakan gelembung-gelembung tanpa kata yang menggerombol di pusat kehidupannya. Ia rasa itu sudah cukup.

"Malam. Semoga mimpi indah."

Dua kata yang menggiringnya dalam kegelapan.

* * *

"—ki."

Hm.

"Ts—ki."

Hah?

"TSUKKI BANGUN SUDAH JAM DELAPAN KURANG DUA PULUH MENIT."

Ledakan kata-kata menyerang telinganya barbar, menyontak tubuhnya dalam kesadaran. Kei bangun seperti baru saja tersambar petir.

"Hah?" Kei terjebak dalam kekagetannya namun ia cepat pulih. Ekspresinya pun menggelap. "Yamaguchi. Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke kamarku."

Tadashi, rapi dengan seragam hitam gagak licinnya, terpaksa menghujani fabriknya dengan keringat lebih awal, " Ibumu, kok. Beliau yang memberiku izin. Sumpah, Tsukki, cepat pakai seragammu. Waktu kita tinggal setengah jam."

Pemuda berbintik di hidung itu lekas menggamit lengan Kei, menggeretnya berdiri di tapak Bumi. Gerakan spontan itu mengacaukan ekuilibrium pemuda pirang sesaat, ia goyah dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Tsukki? Kamu sakit?" Tadashi menyesal (sangat) dengan tindakannya barusan. Suaranya merendah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sehat. Cuma pusing sesaat. Kuroo-san menemaniku semalaman."

Tadashi mengedip dua kali, "Kuroo? Kuroo Tetsurou?"

Kei menaikkan satu alis, "Iya, Kuroo Tetsurou. Siapa la—"

Tunggu. Dulu.

Mana mungkin Kuroo Tetsurou tahu tempat stok obat—botol air putih—bantalnya masih di atas barisan buku paket—sekian mililiter bourbon berkurang dari botol bersangkutan di lemari—tidak mungkin, kontak mereka terbatas hanya perkara voli dan sekolah belaka—dari mana Kuroo Tetsurou tahu rumahnya di mana—apa ini apa itu apa yang coba dunia katakan APAAAAAAAA—

Kei mengurut pangkal hidung. Realita dan imaji tumpang tindih di benaknya. Ah, bisa-bisa dia gila. "Aku cuma mabuk. Cuma. Itu. Lupakan."


End file.
